Here Come the Girls
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Alice McKay was promised one trip with the Doctor and Rose Tyler. But when two unexpected visitors land in the TARDIS, and the Doctor and Jack go missing, will Rose, Alice, Gwen, and one time machine be able to save them in time? By BB903 and XTimeGirlX
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this was written by XTimeGirlX, the prologue… what's going to happen, is she is going to write one chapter, then I write the next chapter, and so on… anyway, enjoy!**

I remember the year 1944 well, it was the year the bombs were raining down on London and, the year everything changed for me.

My name is Alice McKay and I am 17 years old. I don't know who's the surname is, I'm an orphan you see; it doesn't bother me though, I never knew my parents, and so can't and don't miss them. Miss Murray, who keeps the orphanage, always told me my mother was alone when she died and that I was just a baby.

But one day everything changed. Some travellers arrived, but they were no ordinary travellers. One was a girl, a little older than me, blonde and very pretty. And then there was the man. He was the strangest man I had ever met, but also the most brilliant. He saved my life.

I don't know his name, I don't think anybody does. He just said to call him 'The Doctor'. But the girl had a name, it was Rose and it suited her I think.

Things had been weird for some time, noises in the night, children disappearing. Then one day I saw them.

I had got up in the night to go to the toilet, I was always scared of the dark but now every creak frightened me to the core. Four children had gone missing that week; I really didn't want to be the fifth. Then I saw them.

Out of the window were a crowd of children, walking down the cobbled street. I recognised some of them. On the right hand side I could see little Jamie Hurst and then there was Abigail Greene. What on earth were they doing? Quickly, I rushed downstairs and outside, thinking I could get them to come inside, that I'd found them! But once I got closer to them I realised with horror.

They were not themselves anymore.

They walked in unison, their eyes staring straight ahead, never blinking. Their eyes weren't the same. Jamie Hurst's usual bright green eyes were shimmering silver, as though light poured from them. All the children's eyes were the same.

They were like...zombies.

It was my scream that alerted them and they turned, in unison to face me. And then it all went black.

I woke up in the dark, laid down on something and I had no idea where I was. Suddenly there was a bright silver light, shining in my eyes. I gathered all too quickly that they were trying to turn me into one of them.

The next few minutes passed as a blur. The Doctor and Rose burst in, shouting various things I couldn't understand. Then The Doctor began fiddling and banging with something I couldn't see but whatever he was trying to do, it worked. The silver light disappeared and some normal lights came on.

As I sat up and looked around, I took in my surroundings. I was laid on a hospital like bed; the crowd of children surrounded me. But they weren't zombie like anymore, they looked perfectly normal!

The Doctor had saved them and he had saved me.

But none of them thanked him, not one. They just turned and ran, right back home. Maybe they didn't remember, I don't know.

But I knew that he had saved my life and so I thanked him. And in return he told me who he was, who Rose was. And he told me what they did.

I couldn't believe my ears when he told me they travelled in time. But I almost fainted when he offered me something beyond belief.

He offered me one trip, a trip in his magical time machine. I could go anywhere, time and space. Wow.

'So what do you think? One trip?' He asked.

And I just nodded, smiling as he led me outside to 'The TARDIS' as he called it.

It was a box. Just a blue wooden box. I frowned but stepped inside as he held the door opened. But my frown soon turned to wide eyes as I took in the impossible interior.

And amazed, I whispered.

'It's bigger on the inside.'


	2. How I Met the Doctor

Okay guys, listen, XTimeGirlX (my best friend on this site!, ps check out her stories!!!) and I are going to write this fan fiction together. I'm going to do every odd chapter, and she's going to do every even. Now, it might take some time to upload and stuff since we both live across the Atlantic Ocean (me, America, her, UK). So, sit back, relax, and trust me—we'll try to make this as less painful as possible. Are we sitting comfortably? Good. Then let's begin.

**Disclaimer: Me nor XTimeGirlX own anything. Except for this story. 'Cos it was my dream. And I have a right to my own dreams, don't I…? Or has our economy got so bad and our country so running backwards… sorry, babbly. Anyway, allons-y!**

"This, is the main kitchen," Rose announced. "Here's the food, the stock of bananas (keep away from them, the Doctor loves 'em), and uh, here's where we eat. We usually go out for dinner, but in this case, it's special."

Alice nodded her head, then said, "Okay, I think I get it… oh, and thanks again for picking me up from the zombie attack, where I come from… which is 1944… okay, anyway, where exactly is the Doctor taking us? I promised my mum I'd be home by eleven… after all, she's probably worried to death it being a war and all…"

Rose laughed, and then said, "Its s'okay, Alice. See, the thing is, in the TARDIS, we can get you home before your mom even notices you're gone. We can even get you home early. You can travel with us for a year, and be home before dinner."

Alice McKay stared at her. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked. "I think this is just spiffy!!!" she squealed.

The Doctor entered the room, and waltzed over to Rose and Alice. "Okey-dokey, we're going to take a little stop in Cardiff… after the wire attack in the 60's, and your little zombie-attack in 1944, the TARDIS is tired and needs a pit stop. To Cardiff, we go!" he announced, wagging his finger in the air.

"Then, can we eat a night out on town? I think Alice here needs to see the new Shirley Temple which means basically, ooh… let's see… I think Hannah Montana is in, or is that for 8-year olds?... hm, anyway, can we, Doctor?" Rose asked, poking her tongue between her teeth in a very Rose-like way.

"Sure, why not?" the Doctor replied, grinning.

"Are you two…?" Alice trailed off, analyzing the Doctor and Rose's flirtatious behavior.

"Are we what?" the Doctor asked.

"Um, are you guys hungry? I sure could use a burger and a pop right about now," Alice improvised, casting a look at Rose.

"Good ol' English fish 'n chips then!" the Doctor announced, as he left the kitchen. "Oh, and ladies?"

"Yeah?" Rose and Alice both said in unison.

The Doctor grinned, then said, "Dress in your Sunday clothes." He coughed and left the room.

"So… how close are you and the Doctor?" Alice asked, mischievously.

Rose pulled a smile for her, then said, "Yeah, we're mates. Well, good friends. Not that we, you know… just friends."

Alice gave Rose a suspicious look, then asked Rose to escort her to the closet. And boy, was Alice in for a surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

"So he'll promise 'just one trip', but before you know it, he promises you forever and you travel," Rose said, stripping off her jumper. She snagged a slinky red dress and put in front of her for analyzing. "Do you think this is cute? I found it near the cat suits in the back…"

Alice twisted her carrot-colored, black-rooted hair into a ponytail and said, "Yeah, that looks great… though I'd use the light blue one if I were you. Really makes your eyes p_aaaw_p," Alice said in her thick cockney accent.

Rose smiled, then said, "Thanks." There was silence for a moment, then Rose said, "Ju know, I've _always _wanted a little sister. Trust me; I'm guessing you're going to stay here awhile."

"Really? I've got _four _younger 'sisters' back at the orphanage, they're not really my blood sisters, but anyway they're younger by one a week, one by a month, and two by a year. They're all divas. All popular and snotty and blonde—no offense or anything, I'm just using a stereotype," Alice grumbled as she flipped through the rows of dresses. "What color should I wear?"

Rose looked over Alice's slim body and long, glossy carrot-topped hair, her icy blue eyes, and her olive-toned complexion. "Hm… I was thinking maybe a nice emerald green? Or would that make you look like a Christmas tree? Maybe a black…?" Rose thought out loud.

"How 'bout this?" Alice held in front of her a pale peach dress that came to her knees "Pair this with maybe white heels, some rings, and a summer hat?" she replied, thoughtfully.

"See, I knew someday the 40's would come back!" Rose said, smiling. "I just pictured it more like stockings and hats coming back—not us exactly saving a 17-year old girl from a race of alien zombies that wanted to convert the world into a whole power machine."

She and Alice laughed some more, and discovered the true meaning of bonding—the true meaning of friendship. That is, until they heard the Doctor yell from the console room, "By golly! Jack, what the heck are you doing in _my _TARDIS? And who's your girlfriend? Ooh, are you Welsh? What? What? WHAT?"

**There's the first chapter! Hope ya'll liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! Please and thank you!!! Eat your hearts out—BB903 and Ex-TGirl-Ex. (sorry, that just looked cool. Sorry, El.)**


	3. You Should Have Knocked

**Hiya! XTimeGirlX here! You probably get what we're doing but just in case...The fabulous BananaBabe and I are writing the story together, I wrote the Prologue, she wrote chapter 1 and I'm here writing chapter 2. Then she'll do chapter 3 and so on...**

**So here it is, please review! Thanks! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer – Neither of us own Dr Who....sob. =D**

**Chapter 2**

'Jack!' Rose exclaimed, smiling instantly.

'Who's Jack?' Alice asked, pulling her hair through the bobble.

'You'll see, come on!' She said, disappearing down the corridor.

* * * *

'How on Earth did you get in here?' The Doctor asked.

Jack extended his arm, 'teleport system. I just jiggled with it a bit to let me in here.'

'Oh, I see. That's good, very good. Can I have a look?'

'Sure.' Jack said, unclipping the device and handing it to him.

The Doctor took it and grabbed a hammer, promptly smashing it to pieces.

Jack stared in shock. 'You smashed my teleport system!'

The Doctor shrugged, 'you entered my TARDIS without knocking.'

'Umm, excuse me? Hate to break up the...lovely reunion but, I am here you know!' Gwen said, stepping forwards.

'Oh hi...who are you?' The Doctor asked.

'I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper. I work for Torchwood.'

'Oh right, have you got any teleport systems I should know about?'

Gwen shook her head, 'I don't think so, no.'

The Doctor grinned. 'Good. Then I like you. Welcome aboard Gwen Cooper!'

'Jack!' Rose called, running into the control room.

'Rose!' Jack said, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

'How ya doing?' She asked him,

'Not bad, handsome as ever! You?'

Rose rolled her eyes, 'you're as bad as him!' She said, nodding towards The Doctor.

He pouted, 'you have to love the hair Rose! And the teeth, come on, they are great teeth!'

Rose laughed, 'yes, yes. You've got great hair and teeth. Now, introduction please?' She asked, gesturing to Gwen.

'Hi, you must be Rose. I'm Gwen Cooper, I work for Torchwood.'

'Oh right! Torchwood? Don't tell me you put up with Jack all day!'

Gwen laughed, 'I try and avoid him.' Jack pretended to look hurt as they all laughed.

'Ahem?' Alice cleared her throat.

'Oh, sorry Alice.' The Doctor said. 'Jack, Gwen, this is Alice. Picked her up on a pit-stop in 1944. Zombie attack.' He told them, lightly pushing her forward.

'Hi.' She said with a little wave.

'Hi Alice, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, head of the Torchwood Institute.' Jack announced, offering his hand; Alice shook it.

'Hiya, I'm Gwen. I work at Torchwood. And he, is full of it.' She said, pointing to Jack.

Alice nodded and laughed shyly with the rest, 'umm...what's Torchwood?'

'Oh. Torchwood is a secret organisation; we protect Earth from Aliens and Alien technology that comes through the rift.' Jack told her proudly.

'Rift?'

'In Cardiff, where our Torchwood base is, there's a rift in time and space. Sometimes various space junk, technology and even aliens drift through.' Gwen said before Jack could start showing off again.

Alice nodded. 'Oh right. Cool.'

'So...what are you guys doing here?' Rose asked.

The Doctor crossed his arms and leant back on the controls, 'they broke in.' He said, frowning at Jack.

'I teleported actually.' Jack corrected.

'You could have knocked...' The Doctor sniffed.

'Yeah, yeah. But where's the fun in that? Anyway, we're here because we need your help.'

'Might have guessed.' The Doctor said.

'Well, we seem to be picking up these Alien Life-Forms on our detecting systems. We think they're still hiding but their numbers are growing. It's weird.' Jack said seriously.

The Doctor frowned, 'what's weird about that? Aliens come through the rift from time to time; just help them on their way.'

'No, these didn't come through the rift. They landed; we detected the ship and destroyed it. But we can't seem to find them.'

'I thought you said their numbers were growing though? How can their numbers be growing, if they can't arrive by the ship?' Rose asked.

'That's the weird bit. Now, Gwen here got a small trace on them this morning but...'

'But what?' The Doctor said.

'It's on my teleport system.'

'Oh...' The Doctor squeaked, glancing at the smashed remains sheepishly. 'Well, hold on.' He muttered, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and directing it at the pieces. 'I might be able pick it up...come on! Yes!' He exclaimed, quickly pointing it to the TARDIS monitor. After a few bleeps a map came up on the display. It zoomed in on Cardiff and then to the Market Square.

'There we go! They're somewhere there!' The Doctor announced triumphantly, jabbing the screen.

'Great, let's go!' Rose said.

'Hold on.' Gwen started, 'there's something else. A couple of nights ago we detected them moving, then there was this small Earthquake. Well, in the morning, being Torchwood we went to check out the source of the Quake and it was near this old, abandoned building. Except, there had been a chunk taken out of the top.'

The Doctor frowned again, 'a chunk?'

'Yeah. But it was strange, like some giant had taken a bite out of it. You know, the shape and everything. It looked like something had tried to eat the building.'

'Eat a building?' Alice said, astonished.

'Yes. But also, that was the night their numbers grew.'

The Doctor's eyes widened and an expression flicked across his face. Rose knew that look well; a penny had just dropped.

'What?' She asked quickly.

The Doctor swallowed. 'It's The Voradon.' He told them darkly.

**There we go! Please review! BananaBabe will be with you again for the next chapter! Bye and please review! X =D**


	4. The Voradon

**XTimeGirlX did the prologue, I did chap 1, she did chap 2, and so on! :) Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: OMG! XTimeGirlX and I own Doctor Who!!! Wait, no, it was a dream!!! Ahhhhh!!!**

"W-what's the Voradon?" Rose asked, weakly. The name just scared her. _Voradon_. It sounded, it sounded, well—just pure evil.

"Well, I mean, it's not much to worry about. I mean, they just get in your head, and mess 'round," the Doctor said. "I mean, that's what they were _last _time I saw them."

"Last time?" Jack asked, trying to fix his teleport system.

"Well, they change their objective every time… kind of like, you know, American Football, they change plays every single time something doesn't work? And well, the Voradon _expand_. But I bet it's no big deal—after all, _Torchwood_ can handle it, can't they?" the Doctor said _Torchwood_ like it was a fly stuck to his tongue. Jack ignored him.

"Um, I'm sort of confused. So like the aliens we faced then?" Alice said. "I mean, with the gas masks and all back in my own time?"

"Sort of," the Doctor said.

"So Alice, if you _ever _need someone to explain time and space to you, I am happy to help," Jack flirtatiously added.

"Stop it," the Doctor warned. "Anyway, no harm, no foul. The Voradon took the bite of the building to restore their power and to get more of their kind. Probably going to pop up somewhere in the 68th Century and try and kill 'em, but since this is a time machine--," he patted the TARDIS console. "We'll get 'em in time. How 'bout now we go pop in at a bar for a drink or two and maybe some chips and sandwiches?"

"Finally, something sensible," Gwen snarkily said.

"But Doctor, what about the Voradon? What if they try and do something now?" Rose meekly asked, still unsure of the whole idea of going out to party and eat while the world could be taken over four centuries from now.

"Oh, it'll be fine," the Doctor assured her. He dropped his arm around her shoulders. "Trust me." Rose was comforted by his touch, but still felt unsure.

"Okay, ladies, now you three all go get dressed," Jack said, whistling as Alice passed him by.

"Wait, all _three_?" Gwen asked. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" She looked down at her leather overcoat and her dark denim jeans and green sweater. Jack rolled his eyes, and Gwen got the hint.

Jack and the Doctor soon began talking as the girls made their way to the closet, everything seeming _perfect_—but Rose couldn't get the name of the aliens out of her head. _Voradon_. It sent shivers down her spine, but tried to ignore it as she shimmied into a light blue dress.

**There it is!!! Please REVIEW!!! :) and I'll give you, a, a, oh IDK, a milkshake or a blueberry muffin! Oh, and some papas fritas (that's French fries/chips in Spanish!)**


	5. Fish N Chips

**Hey! XTimeGirlX here, with the next chapter! A big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed our story so far, cookies for all of you from both me and BananaBabe! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer – We don't own Doctor Who, wish we did...=D**

**Chapter 4**

'Ah, here we are. Fish and Chips.' The Doctor proclaimed, stopping in front of a fish and chip shop.

Gwen raised her eyebrows, 'hold on, you made us dress up for _fish and chips_?' She asked, glancing down at the knee-length red dress she'd put on.

Jack grinned. 'Yes, we did. You look nice Gwen, very nice.'

She rolled her eyes and turned back to The Doctor. 'Seriously?'

'Yep! Now, who wants what?' The Doctor asked, looking from Gwen, to Alice, to Jack and finally lingering on Rose in her coral blue dress.

Rose sighed. 'Small cod and chips please, but next time, I'm wearing jeans.'

'Gwen?'

'I'll have the same, but I swear, I will kill you Jack Harkness.' Gwen replied, narrowing her eyes at Jack.

He chuckled, 'that'll take some doing.'

Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

Alice frowned, confused. 'What's funny?'

Rose smiled at her new found friend. 'Jack can't die. Freaky, I know.'

Alice nodded and looked at Jack. 'Must be nice, living forever.' She remarked.

Jack suddenly looked very distant, his eyes not focusing on any of them. 'Sometimes...' He glanced over at Gwen and then went back to staring into space again. 'But sometimes you meet someone, someone that makes you wish you could die and grow old, just so you could stay with them. Someone special.' He told them.

Alice glanced at Gwen, who was pretending to be reading various posters advertising special offers. Now, she might be from 1944 and not know much about time-travel, but she knew people. And she knew that there was more than met the eye to Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper. However, though she didn't miss that, she _did_ miss the sad, longing look The Doctor had given Rose following Jack's remark.

Rose broke the silence. 'Alice, what you having?'

Alice snapped from her musings. 'Oh, erm...same as you and Gwen.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Right, three small Cod and chips, I'll have a haddock and chips and...Jack?'

Jack rubbed his hands together, 'I'll have scampi and chips, with curry sauce.'

'Trust you to pick the most expensive.' Gwen muttered as The Doctor disappeared inside the shop to get the fish and chips, Rose going with him while Alice stayed outside with Gwen and Jack.

Jack shrugged. 'Got to have quality, why settle for second best?' He said with that self-important grin that was just so _him_.

Alice ignored him for the minute and turned to Gwen. 'You married?' She asked curiously.

Gwen frowned. 'No, why?'

'Oh, I was just wondering. You have a ring.' Alice explained, pointing to her left hand.

Gwen jumped and looked at her hand. 'Oh, that. It's not a wedding band...don't know why I'm still wearing...' She trailed off, realising she had said too much and looked away.

This didn't escape Jack's attention, what was she talking about? That ring was a promise ring given to her by Rhys a few months ago. So what did she mean about not wearing it?

He turned to Alice. 'Do you want to go help The Doctor and Rose? There must be a lot to carry.'

Alice frowned, but did as he said, leaving him and Gwen stood alone in the Cardiff breeze.

Jack walked over to her and took her upper arms, searching her eyes intently, Gwen dipped her head. 'Gwen, what's wrong? That's the promise ring Rhys gave you, what do you mean about not wearing it? Has something happened?'

Gwen looked up at him. 'Why do you care? You never cared about me and Rhys before, why now?'

Jack sighed, 'Gwen, just tell me what's wrong.'

'No.' She said, shaking him off and walking away, Jack followed her.

'Gwen, please.'

She turned to look at him again, trying to hold back the tears building up behind her eyes. 'Rhys...Rhys broke up with me. Happy now?' She choked out, raising a hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

Jack sighed and reached out his arms to comfort her, but she pushed him away again. 'Leave it Jack! Keep your bloody nose out of my personal life, you think you can fix it all, but you can't. Just, leave it.' She told him, walking back over to the shop.

But before Jack could attempt to put things right The Doctor, Rose and Alice emerged with the fish and chips, handing their portions to them.

Rose went over t Gwen. 'You alright?'

Gwen nodded and wiped her eyes again just to check. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm just being...silly.' She said, shoving a chip into her mouth.

'Ok, are you coming?' She said, gesturing to where the others were sat on a bench.

Gwen looked over at them, refusing to look at Jack. 'Yeah, sorry.'

* * * *

They'd all just finished their fish and chips when The Doctor suddenly jumped in surprise.

'What is it?' Alice asked, startled by the sudden movement.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic-screwdriver, which had begun beeping profusely. 'It's The Voradon. They're moving.' He said, as he looked up at them all.

Jack jumped to his feet, navy military coat swinging behind him. 'Let's go.' He said, going into 'time to save the world' mode.

'Where are they going?' Gwen asked as she stood up along with Rose and Alice.

The Doctor frowned at the small display on the screwdriver and looked back up, swallowing. 'They're moving towards the bay.'

Jack's eyes widened and he grabbed Gwen's hand instinctively. 'They're headed for the hub, no time to lose!'

The Doctor nodded and took Rose's hand, (as usual) and Rose reached out for Alice's. She didn't want her to get lost running behind them.

So they ran like that to Cardiff bay, Jack holding Gwen's hand, The Doctor holding Rose's and Rose pulling Alice behind her. They skidded to a stop outside the water tower, looking around.

Jack turned to The Doctor, for some reason he hadn't let go of Gwen's hand, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, in spite of what she had said, Jack did make her feel better, her hand in his large, warm one made her feel...safe.

'Sorry Doctor, but you didn't actually say where The Voradon would be hiding.'

The Doctor's mouth formed a small 'o' and he let go of Rose's hand, her having already released Alice's.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Oh...well, about _that_...'

**And that's all from me for today folks!!! The awesome BB will be with you for the next chapter, please review and see you soon! X =D**


	6. Questions Asked

**Next chap! Thanks to all of you reviewed! Enjoy! We don't own anything, BTW.  
**

_**Last seen on "Here Come the Girls": **_

_The Doctor's eyes widened and an expression flicked across his face. Rose knew that look well; a penny had just dropped. _

'_What?' She asked quickly. _

_The Doctor swallowed. 'It's The Voradon.' He told them darkly. _

_--_

"_Well, they change their objective every time… kind of like, you know, American Football, they change plays every single time something doesn't work? And well, the Voradon expand…"_

_--_

_The Doctor whipped out his sonic-screwdriver, which had begun beeping profusely. 'It's The Voradon. They're moving.' He said, as he looked up at them all. _

_Jack jumped to his feet, navy military coat swinging behind him. 'Let's go.' He said, going into 'time to save the world' mode. _

'_Where are they going?' Gwen asked as she stood up along with Rose and Alice. _

_The Doctor frowned at the small display on the screwdriver and looked back up, swallowing. 'They're moving towards the bay.' _

_--_

'_Sorry Doctor, but you didn't actually say where The Voradon would be hiding.' _

_He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Oh...well, about that...' _

* * * *

"What's going on?" Alice demanded to know, panting. "And what's with all this running? Heels are _not _good for this type of exercise I'll have you know!"

Rose sighed, and said, "You get used to it."

"Anyway, Alice, this is the Doctor's 'I really actually don't know for once' look," Jack said, casually. He looked at Gwen, then awkwardly let go of her hand, and Gwen rubbed her arm just as awkwardly.

"Its not that I don't know!" the Doctor protested. "It's just that I—I… okay, fine." He crossed his arms indignantly. "But I'd like to see Torchwood do better."

"Really?" Jack challenged.

"Think you can handle it?" the Doctor said, cocking his head in mock-amusement.

"Okay, that's enough!" Gwen said, stomping her foot. "Now are we going to deal with this Voradon mess, or are we going to act like little children who--,"

"Ooh! A shop!" Alice exclaimed, and pointed in the direction behind them. "Can I get a souvenir, ya know, for home?" she acted like it was a "yes", and dashed off to the store. Jack and the Doctor raced after her, leaving Gwen and Rose rubbing their soar feet.

"Remember what I said about little children?" Gwen said, smartly.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Welcome to my world."

* * * *

"Rose, look at the size of these bananas!" the Doctor exclaimed, excitedly holding up a bunch of yellow fruit that looked like the size of his own arm.

"Wow," Rose said, pretending to be excited. "That looks like so much fun!"

"Gwen, do we need anymore milk? Or perhaps some bread?" Jack's voice floated from the aisle next to theirs, and he casually threw a loaf of sliced bread over the canned ravioli.

"What's so great about _BuyMart_?" Rose asked. "Their clothes aren't even the bit decent!"

"Oi', it's better than what we get at the orphanage," Alice replied, tartly, holding up Miley Cyrus's new clothing line to her body. "How do I look in—Rock-star-pink?" she asked, sounding the letters out loud.

Rose ignored her, and the Doctor tried to cheer her up. "C'mon Rose! I'll buy you a necklace or a piece of jewelry," he said, trying to persuade her.

"Sure, from the dollar aisle I s'pose?" Rose scoffed.

"Oh come on Rose! I'm not cheap!" the Doctor protested.

Rose let out a snort. "You're the cheapest date I ever had! Fish 'n chips as a fancy dinner, then you take me to _BuyMart_?" she turned to Alice. "All of time and space he promised me, and look where I am! _Cardiff_, eating cod and shopping at a cheap _grocery store_!"

"Yes, but it's not a _chain _grocery store—that's why it's so tiny and cozy. Just opened up last month," Jack said, defending him and the Doctor, trying to get Gwen and Rose's looks to fade away.

Eventually it worked, and Rose sighed. "Fine. Gwen, Alice, and I will go into the women's section and try on some clothes and look at some antique stuff. You buy the food," she said. And she strutted away.

* * * *

"May I help you?" a plump, old woman asked Rose, Gwen, and Alice as they approached the counter for the women's jewelry.

"D'ya have anything antique?" Rose asked.

"Sure we do, sweetheart," the woman said. "Here's one." She handed Rose a silver-chained necklace with a blue sapphire hanging off the end. "What do you think?"

To be honest, Rose thought it looked like a giant blue intestine, but didn't say anything mean, instead, Alice piped up, "Um, it's very beautiful! How much is it?"

"Only fifty quid," the woman said.

"_Fifty quid_???" Alice exclaimed in shock. Rose shook her head, forgetting fifty quid back then for a piece of jewelry was nearly one thousand dollars.

"Um thanks, but no thanks. We're trying to be a little cheaper," Gwen piped up, noticing this as well.

The woman gave them a suspicious look and said, "I see. My name is Laura Racozky, who are you?" she fumbled with the shirt she was folding.

"Uh, I'm Samantha, Samantha Gumm," Rose said, lying through her teeth, sensing something was going on. Gwen and Alice caught on as well.

"I'm Caitlin—Caitlin, er, Tulk," Gwen said, quickly.

"And I'm—Quinn. Quinn Mulligan," Alice also said.

"Samantha Gumm, Caitlin Tulk, and Quinn Mulligan," Laura repeated. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet such—um, _fine _ladies. Are you with any men?"

"Yes," Alice blurted out. Gwen and Rose shot her dangerous looks, and Alice quickly said, "Um, I mean, I'm here with my dad, and G—Caitlin, is here with her, um, fiancé, and S-Samantha is here with her husband."

"Oh, do they have lovely names as well? Do tell," Laura pressed.

_What does this woman want_? Rose thought, and she exchanged a quick look with Gwen. Gwen quickly said, "Um, my fiancé's name is Jack Harkness, and Samantha's husband's name is… _John_, John Gumm."

"Jack Harkness?" Laura asked. "Tell me, is his father's name _Jack _as well?"

"Uh, yeah," Gwen said.

"And you," Laura turned to Alice. "You, Quinn Mulligan. Do you have a grandmother by the name of 'Alice'?"

Alice got a panicked look on her face, and stumbled, "Uh, no, you must mistake me for someone else." Silence.

"It was nice meeting you," Rose quickly said. And she grabbed Alice and Gwen by the shoulder and the threesome took off running.

* * * *

"What do you s'pose she wanted?" Alice asked. "And how did she know my name?"

"And how did she know Jack?" Gwen continued.

"I don't know," Rose said. They began to walk out of the store. "The Doctor said to meet outside around ten…" they looked around, but the weren't there. "Hm, we're even ten minutes late…"

"Rose—c'mere," Alice said, staring at the trashcan.

"What is it?" Rose asked, and she and Gwen walked over to Alice.

"This is important," Alice said.

"What, Alice?" Gwen questioned.

Alice picked something out of the trash bin, and Rose and Gwen gasped at what they saw.

"That's--," Gwen reached for one item and picked it up. "That's Jack's spare space hopper." She fingered it, gently.

"And that's—oh my God, that's the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in the trash bin!" Rose cried. "And—what's this?" she picked up a black leather covering and opened it, to see a blank, white, piece of paper. "It's the psychic paper," she said, turning pale.

"But, Jack and the Doctor wouldn't just—throw this away, would they?" Alice asked. "I mean, right?"

Rose analyzed the psychic paper, and saw a message written in blood, messy and hard to read pop up on the piece of paper. Rose, Gwen, and Alice turned pale white as they read what the paper had said.

_Heed this warning, and go back to the TARDIS. Take these with you, and run for your life. Nowhere is safe. Run, just run, and never come back to Cardiff again. They will find you, and they will get you. Run, just run. Run, NOW! Love from the Doctor, 2009_

They ran farther and farther from the _BuyMart _store, just in time, for the building of _BuyMart_, to burst into flames.

**Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!!! Press that little button there—you know you want to. :) –BB903 and XTimeGirlX**


	7. Six

**Hey! So, after that explosive chapter from BananaBabe, here I am! Hope you like this! Happy reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – Neither of us own Doctor Who, wish we did...it would be so awesome...=D**

**Chapter 5**

Gwen, Alice and Rose raced back to the TARDIS, slipping inside and slamming the door shut behind them.

'Right, first thing's first. We are getting changed.' Rose said, gasping for breath.

Gwen and Alice nodded and followed her to the closet, all of them slipping into sensible shoes, jeans and tops.

'Rose, what are we gonna do? The Doctor said that nowhere is safe, what are we gonna do?' Alice asked, genuinely scared. She'd expected an exciting trip, not danger.

'I dunno...Gwen, any ideas?'

Gwen was sat over on the floor, her knees tucked up under her chin. It was only as Rose got closer that she realised she was crying.

'This is all my fault.' Gwen muttered. 'I shouldn't have let them out of my sight...it's the Voradon, they must have taken them.'

Rose sat down next to her. 'It's not your fault, Gwen. We don't even understand what's happened.'

'Neither do we know what to do! I am not going to just sit here and wait for them to save themselves! Jack may be clever, and brave, but he's not superman, however much he'd like to be! Sometimes, he needs other people.'

Rose looked at her sympathetically. 'Gwen, I know it's scary, but we'll think of something. The Doctor and Jack might still be ok, we don't know.'

Gwen looked up at Rose, brushing her tears away. 'I don't want to lose him Rose.' She whispered, her voice was almost inaudible.

She nodded. 'I know, I don't want to lose either of them. Let's just think about what we've got.'

'We've got the sonic-screwdriver, the psychic paper and...A space-hopper.' Alice said quietly, looking at the three, seemingly useless, items.

Gwen stood up. 'Can I look at The Doctor's message again, please?'

'Um...yeah, sure.' Rose replied, handing the psychic paper to her.

Gwen opened it and frowned at the message.

_Heed this warning, and go back to the TARDIS. Take these with you, and run for your life. Nowhere is safe. Run, just run, and never come back to Cardiff again. They will find you, and they will get you. Run, just run. Run, NOW! Love from the Doctor, 2009_

'Rose, Alice. Look, why would The Doctor want us to take these things with us, if he didn't want us to do anything with them? I think there's hidden meanings in this message.'

Rose and Alice walked over and looked over Gwen's shoulder at the message.

'Hey Gwen, you might be right...notice how it says 'never _come_ back to Cardiff.' Doesn't that imply that they're still there, too? Otherwise they'd say 'never _go _back_.'_ Alice said, pointing out the words.

Rose nodded. 'Yeah. I wonder why he keeps repeating the word _run_...' She wondered aloud.

Gwen shrugged. 'Don't know, maybe he just really wanted us to run...'

Rose shook her head. 'No, hold on.' She took the paper and counted the number of 'run's under her breath.

'There's six 'run's.' She said.

Gwen and Alice looked at her, totally confused. 'Yes, but how is that important?'

Rose sighed. 'I might be wrong, but I think six is a satanic number, like 6.6.6, is supposed to be a satanic date. Like when me and The Doctor went to this planet and there was this devil thing, and a pit. That number was everywhere, on the walls, the ceilings...everywhere. So maybe The Doctor wants us to go to that date...I don't know...'

Gwen raised her eyebrows. 'That's a long shot Rose, a very long shot. Could just be coincidence.'

'I know, but...I can't think of anything else...' She thought for a moment, 'Alice could you hand me the sonic-screwdriver, please?'

'Yeah, sure.' Alice agreed, handing it to her.

Rose took it and started fiddling with the dials, trying to turn the setting up.

'Rose! You might be right!' Gwen exclaimed, looking as if she'd just seen the light. 'That was the number of the wavelength we picked up the traces for the Voradon on! Six hundred and sixty-six!'

Rose stopped what she was doing. 'Really? That's interesting...if that's the frequency you picked them up on, then it must be linked to them...hold on. I'm setting the screwdriver to the same setting, just to see what happens.' She explained. 'Ah, there we are.'

Suddenly the sonic-screwdriver blared out blue light and a hologram of the Doctor appeared.

'Rose, I hope you made the link. I couldn't think of anything else, we didn't have much time. Don't _come_ to Cardiff, _go_ to Cardiff. 6th June, 2006. The Voradon have got us, their wavelength isn't actually anything to do with Satan, it just happens to be their frequency. Never forget, six, six, six.' And with that, he disappeared.

But before the blue light faded, another hologramappeared, this time of Jack. He seemed to look only at Gwen.

'I'm so sorry Gwen, but you have to try. All of you have to try. Don't forget the space-hopper.'

And then the blue light faded, and he was gone.

'Oh my God...' Rose murmured.

Gwen smiled weakly. 'It's like something out of The Da Vinci code...Rose, we need to go to the sixth of June, 2006.'

Rose nodded. 'I know, but I have no idea how to fly this thing. Besides, what are we gonna do when we get there?'

'Rose?' Alice piped up. 'I think that BuyMart has something to do with this, it blew up when we got that message, and that weird woman knew who we were. She was especially interested in Jack...'

Rose almost fainted. 'Gwen, three guesses what number address the BuyMart was.'

Gwen's mouth fell open. 'Six hundred and sixty-six?' She guessed, her voice a whisper.

Rose nodded. 'Yeah, I saw it beside the door as we went in.'

'I think we should go to that date The Doctor told us, then try find that BuyMart, it might not have been one then, though.'

'Yeah, remember Jack said it had only just opened last month.' Gwen pointed out, still looking at the space-hopper.

Rose nodded. 'Right, but we still have a problem. I have no idea how to fly the TARDIS.'

Gwen frowned. 'Jack once told me there was a default program, that if it was activated, the TARDIS would fly to wherever he had programmed it.'

'Yeah, I remember him saying that, but...he won't have programmed it for that date, will he?'

'Unless he had time to come change it.' Alice said.

Rose bit her lip. 'I don't know...he said they hadn't had much time, that's why he couldn't think of anything easier than the six, six, six thing.'

Both Gwen and Alice sighed, totally at a loss of what to do. They had met a dead end. No-one could fly the TARDIS; the default program was almost definitely not set for where they were going...

'Rose!' Gwen shouted, almost making her jump in surprise.

'What? Bloody hell, you don't have to scare the life out of me.'

'6th June, 2006! That's the date Jack took over the running of Torchwood, Cardiff. I joined in October.'

'Really, he's only been there since 2006?' Rose asked.

Gwen nodded. 'Yeah, I know, you wouldn't think it. Would you?'

'No...' Rose murmured.

'I think we should use the default program, I don't think it's safe for us to be in Cardiff in this year at the moment. It can't do any harm, can it?' Alice suggested.

Rose sighed. 'Fine, you're right Alice. Now, how do we activate it?'

'That hand there, Jack's got one just like it.' Gwen said, looking at it.

'Really? Do you think it's a link, perhaps?'

'Worth a try...' Gwen said, approaching it.

'Gwen! No!' Rose screamed, trying to stop her before she opened the tank, but it was too late. Gwen had already opened it.

**There we go, hope you liked that! BananaBabe will be with you soon! Please review! X =D**


	8. And the Insanity Continues

**Here's the next chapter! :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OMG, XTimeGirlX and I own Doctor Who AND David Tennant AND John Barrowman!!! Yes!!! YES!!!! …Wait, what…? Repeat that again???? NOOO??? We DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO????? Cheese and crackers. **

It looked like everything was in slow motion. As Gwen opened the lid of the heart of the TARDIS and a bright yellow light filled the room. Rose ran over to Gwen, heart-racing and attempted to shut the lid, but Rose soon realized it was too late. Alice stood in the corner, cowering from the bright light, when Rose finally shut it.

"Gwen! Gwen Cooper, can ya hear me?" Rose cried, shaking Gwen back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gwen told her, standing up, holding her head. "I'm fine. Really." She added after seeing Rose's worried glance.

"Alice, did you see the light? Did you look at the light at all?" Rose ran over to Alice and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Um, a little," Alice whimpered. "I tried not to, but it was like a song that I tried not to sing but it was stuck in my head…"

"Alice, do you feel any different? What happened? Do you suddenly feel smart or anythin'?" Rose dared to ask. Great, only been away from the Doctor for a few hours and there was already a meta-crisis on their hands.

"No, I feel fine," Alice told her.

"Gwen, what about you? I was also surprised you opened it so easily. It took me a huge truck going at 90 miles per hour to get that open. What's so special about you?" Rose asked, analyzing the Welsh girl.

Gwen shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. But… ow!" Gwen's knees suddenly caved in and she held her head.

"Gwen!"

"I'm fine, really," Gwen told Rose. She stood up and her eyes suddenly began to sparkle. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know how to fly the TARDIS."

* * * *

It was strange, after Gwen looked into the bright light she suddenly knew all the names of the parts of the TARDIS and they were flying at the speed of light through her head, begging to be used.

While Rose was panicking Gwen just wondered if she was ever going to see Jack again. She also wondered if—if…

Gwen looked at her stomach and began to cry. It had gotten bigger. She wasn't fat, she knew that. She had been exercising every single day… it wasn't possible that she was… she didn't even dare to say the word in her head, for who knew what trouble it could bring? Now she began to wonder who the father was…

"Gwen, what do you mean you can _'fly the TARDIS'_?" Rose dared to ask.

Gwen felt the words play on her tongue, and she tried explaining the best she could. "Well, suddenly I know the TARDIS is stuck as a police box because of the chameleon circuit—well, it's broken and all. And I also happen to know that this part--," she walked over to a door in the TARDIS floor and popped it open to reveal tons of wires. "This is called the nitrogen. I know that's a chemical used on Earth, or not a chemical, a, a _gas_, and that's what this wire is made out of. Solid nitrogen. Sounds crazy, but it's true."

Rose gave her a look of disbelief. "So… so you can fly the TARDIS?"

Gwen smiled at her. "Yeah. Yes I can." Then reality suddenly struck her. "Oh my God," she whispered. "I can fly the TARDIS.

**There you go! :) Short chapter, I know, but I think XTimeGirlX can take it over from here… anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! BB903**


	9. The Prophecy

**Hey, XTimeGirlX here, reporting with your next chapter. Tee hee, hope you like it and please, please review! X =D**

**Disclaimer – Neither me or BananaBabe own Doctor Who, wish I had David Tennant though – Yum!**

**Chapter 8**

Rose and Alice skidded to a halt just before they reached the bay, Rose reaching out and grabbing Gwen's wrist, pulling her to a stop too.

'Wait, Gwen. Are you sure you're alright?' Rose asked, looking worriedly from Gwen's now swollen stomach to the slight golden glow behind her usually dark chocolate eyes. 'Because ya don't look...normal.'

Gwen nodded and closed her eyes as if she were trying to block out a painful headache. 'I'm fine...it's just, it's like I can see it all...all of time and space laid out before me. I can see _everything_. I can see you, Rose Tyler...the ordinary human who fell in love with the lonely god, the man without a home. And Alice, Alice McKay...you...you're....' Gwen trailed off, her eyes snapping open as she stared, wide eyed at Alice.

'You're going to die.'

Alice's eyes widened and her mouth parted a little way, a sharp gasp of air whistling through. 'What?' She asked, panic in her voice as her eyes darted between Gwen and Rose. 'What? I'm going to die?' She asked again, her breathing picking up pace as she processed the information.

She began shaking her head insistently, never blinking. 'No. No, I'm not going to die. I won't. I have to go home, to the orphanage and Danny...and I'm not going to die...I'm not. No. I am _not_ going to die. Rose, what's wrong with her? What's happened? Why does she think I'm going to die...Rose?!'

Rose snapped her head around finally to look at Alice who had begun hyperventilating; she moved to put her hands on Alice's shoulders. 'Alice, look at me, yeah? You're not gonna die, ok? Gwen's absorbed some of the Time Vortex, but I promise you're not gonna die.' She soothed, though she doubted her own words. She could remember when she had absorbed all of the Time Vortex, she had been able to see everything, she had known everything. Gwen had only absorbed a little, but still....she could see Alice dying.

Alice's breath slowed and she brushed away the tears that threatened to fall. 'Are you sure?'

Rose nodded and forced out a smile. 'Yeah, I'm sure. It's alright, Alice, you'll get home nice and safe. You'll go back to...Danny, did you say?'

Alice smiled and nodded. 'Yeah...he's kind of my boyfriend.' She admitted shyly. 'He's gone off to fight for the army, gone to face those Nazi's. He's gonna be a hero, Rose. I know it.' She told her, pride in her voice as she spoke of the young, boyishly handsome boy who had promised her the world before he left. Who had told her he loved her, and that he didn't care that she was an orphan. He just loved her for who he was. She was only seventeen, but in the height of war children grow up quickly and it wasn't too young – not really – to get married. Not if she loved him indefinitely, which she did.

With those thoughts in mind, Alice smiled and nodded assuredly. 'Come on, we better get going.'

Rose glanced at Gwen, who seemed to be weakening slightly by the minute and nodded. 'Yeah, we should.'

Rose was still at a loss about Gwen's swollen stomach...the only explanation was that she was pregnant, but...how had that happened so fast? It was like the physical signs of pregnancy sped up...she didn't understand it.

Running at racing speed, the three determined young woman reached the bay, not stopping to admire the water tower, or the still water stretched out before them. Instead they charged around the corner and down the street, looking frantically at the door numbers until they skidded to a halt. 'Here we are!' Rose called, Alice and Gwen retracing their steps slightly to join her.

'Six hundred and sixty six.' Rose informed them, pointing to the little plaque by the side of the chipped wooden door.

Gwen and Alice frowned, looking up at the building. It definitely wasn't a BuyMart, or even a shop. It was 2006, yet this building was completely deserted. It was just derelict, falling down in places. The top floor window was completely smashed in and chipboard covered most of the others. The brickwork was worn and had broken away around some of the corners. It looked like a bomb had hit it.

'Are you sure?' Gwen questioned sceptically before wincing and raising a hand to her head, rubbing at her aching temples.

Rose nodded. 'Yeah, we're gonna have to go in.' She replied, looking again with concern at Gwen. 'Are you sure you're alright, Gwen?' She asked, frowning. If a Meta-Crisis was what they had on their hands, they didn't have long before Gwen was burnt, before the power ate away at her mind and burnt her to a crisp. They needed to find The Doctor...and fast.

Gwen nodded, her mouth still slightly twisted in pain. 'It's fine, I'm alright. Let's go in.'

Rose bit her lip but nodded, taking out the sonic screwdriver. 'Knew this would come in handy.' She muttered, busting the lock on the door and pushing it open.

It creaked a little, and a smell of dust and mothballs infiltrated their noses as they stepped into the darkened hallway of the terraced house. Alice gently shut the door behind her while Rose shone the sonic screwdriver around nervously; fear creeping up her back and making her hairs stand on end.

Suddenly, a woman emerged from the shadows, causing all three of them to jump back in terror, their eyes widening as the fear they'd held back exploded. 'Who are you?' Rose demanded, keeping her eyes trained on the woman who seemed vaguely familiar.

The woman smiled a snarl of a grin and stepped forward into the blue light from the screwdriver.

Suddenly, Rose knew who she was. That light brown hair and the pale grey eyes came back to her and with a jolt of shock, she remembered. 'Laura Racozky?' She gasped, looking in disbelief at the woman who looked exactly the same. She was even wearing the same grey sweater.

The woman nodded and her eyes glinted evilly. 'Yes, well done, Rose Tyler.' She said quietly, smiling that freaky smile again and taking another step towards them.

All three terrified women leant back unconsciously, away from the danger, though they knew they were trapped. 'Well, that's the name of this body anyway.'

Rose's mouth fell open. 'That's just a body, then? So who are you? Inside...?' She questioned, trying desperately to stand her ground.

'Me?' She replied, her cruel grin widened so the blue light glinted off her teeth. 'I am Vora...Empress of the Voradon. And you're Rose Tyler...the ordinary human child...that fell in love with The Doctor.'

**There we are, hope you liked it and please, please review! BananaBabe will be back next chapter. X =D**


	10. Empress Vora

**Hey it's BananaBabe903!!! :) Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: XTimeGirlX nor I own Doctor Who… nor is a funny word… nor nor nor nor nor nor nor nor… anyway… carry on. **

Silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Alice looked desperately from Gwen to Rose to Empress Vora, though it hurt to look at her. Wasn't this supposed to be a "thank you" present traveling to the future? No, instead she ended up in a hell more of trouble than what she wanted… she just wanted to be back home with a nice pot of tea and her orphanage sisters and the mother of the orphanage to be with her, braiding each other's hair and telling scary ghost stories. Where she was now, well, the ghost stories had come true!

Gwen looked at the ground but Rose was looking straight at Empress Vora, a look of devastation and surprise on her face. Finally, Rose spoke. "How d'ya… how d'ya know that?" she asked.

Empress Vora smiled grimly. "I know a lot of things, Rose Tyler."

"What have you done with Jack?" Gwen demanded to know, stepping forward.

"And, and the Doctor, don't forget the Doctor, Gwen," Alice meekly said, knowing the Doctor was her only way home.

"Right! The Doctor too," Gwen snarled.

"Ooh! She's a feisty one, she is!" Empress Vora laughed gleefully. "Now, you, hand over the sonic." She waved her hand to Rose.

Rose tightened her grip. "Why?"

Empress Vora rolled her eyes in such a malicious way Alice wanted to puke. "Oh please, little girl. We Voradon are _tired _and _sick _of eating just buildings and wood and brick… we crave a much more, _tasty _delicacy… a kind of delicacy that we can only find on _this planet _in particular," she explained.

This took a while for the girls to process, but finally Alice exclaimed in horror, "Human flesh?"

Empress Vora cracked a smile, showing yellow, pointy teeth. "Why yes, Alice, very clever of you. We've tried those cat-people in the future and we always ended up with hairballs, then we tried the hybrid breeds, but they always had a very chewy kidney… but you… oh, looking at you just makes my mouth water," Empress Vora proclaimed.

"You're—you're cannibals?" confirmed Gwen.

"No, no, no. We're not eating our own species, are we? No, no, no, that would be _disgusting_. Think of it, like you humans eat chicken or pork or beef—we eat you," Empress Vora smirked.

"That's not fair!" Alice exclaimed. "You can't compare us humans to, to, _animals_!"

"I. Just. Did," cackled Empress Vora. "In fact… I think I'll have _you _right now as an early appetizer… 'course, the rest of the flock would be angry that I didn't share such a human, but look at you! Just skin and bones… Alice McKay, without a mother or father."

"Don't you dare mention them!" Alice cried, suddenly defensive.

"They didn't want you," Empress Vora explained. "They just dropped you off at an orphanage. They just dropped you off on the step in the pouring rain… they didn't want you, they didn't _care_--,"

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed. "Just, _shut up_!" she grabbed the sonic screwdriver from Rose's hands and pressed a random setting and clicked the button and pointed it straight at Empress Vora.

"Alice no!" Rose screamed, trying to stop her. But it was too late. A blue light buzzed from the screwdriver and hit Empress Vora straight in the gut.

But Empress Vora was unharmed. "Ha, silly little girl, thinking a sonic _probe _could stop me," she laughed wickedly. She plucked the screwdriver off of the ground and snapped it in two with her bare hands.

"Anyway, let me explain something to you. Alice, do you know you had a twin sister?" she asked, cocking an evil eyebrow.

"What?" Alice whispered, turning pale as a sheet.

"Oh yes. Fraternal, of course. She was very beautiful—she had silky dark brown hair and the most beautiful gold eyes… her eyes changed color from time to time when she didn't have the proper, err, _nutrition_. Her name was, _Bella_, I believe," Empress Vora snickered. "Would you like to know what happened to her? Well, one day we Voradon attacked her little circus family, and I overtook her body!" she let out a laugh at the look of horror on Alice's face. Then Empress Vora frowned. "But, eventually some pesky man beat me… the Doctor in fact… and I had to take a _new human form_. Of course, I plan to get a new one… perhaps, _you_ would like to be my host?"

Alice took one step backwards. Rose and Gwen moved in front of her. "Leave her alone," Gwen slowly said.

"Fine," Empress Vora gave in. "Then I'll have _you_!" and she leapt at Gwen.

**Ooh! The suspense! :) Please REVIEW! Next chapter will be from XTimeGirlX!**


	11. Another Prophecy

**Hey, XTimeGirlX here, hope you like the chapter and Happy Christmas! Or Happy Holidays as you Americans say! X =D**

**Disclaimer – Neither me or BananaBabe own Doctor Who or Torchwood. **

_And leapt at Gwen...._

Alice let out a horrified scream, the terrified sound rebounding and echoing off the dark bare walls. But she didn't scream because of the Empress Vora and her evil, glinting eyes. She screamed because of Gwen and the bright golden light now pouring from her eyes.

Rose grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her back a little way, shooting her a look that clearly said 'shut up'. Meanwhile, Rose's mind was racing – the small amount of vortex that Gwen had absorbed was threatening to take over her brain and Rose knew that would result in one thing and one thing only – death. The power of the vortex would burn Gwen to a crisp. The prickly signs of panic began to rise in her chest as she stared at a possessed Gwen, still clutching Alice's arm tightly.

The Voradon Empress was stood, frozen in front of Gwen – all thoughts of stealing her body gone. Instead she was staring at the floor, her mouth slightly agape.

Because on the floor were the broken remains of The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. But now, they were shrouded in the same shining light that emanated from Gwen...before Alice, Rose and the Empress Vora's astonished eyes, the pieces began to drift back together, silently reattaching themselves until the screwdriver looked good as new.

Rose gasped, glancing at Gwen to see she had now moved her blinding gaze to the Empress Vora, holding her with a mere look. Rose cautiously bent down and retrieved the now fixed sonic screwdriver before stepping back next to Alice and grasping it firmly in her hand.

'You are a valiant leader, Vora – those you lead look up to you.' Gwen said in an uncharacteristically deep and mystical voice. The Voradon Empress was still gawping at Gwen, but now took a small frightened step backwards.

'But you will die in battle, and so then will your people. The girls have come. You will meet your demise.' Gwen declared, her whole body beginning to quake and tremble from the overwhelming power surging through her mind.

'Gwen!' Alice gasped, stepping forward and putting a hand on her lower arm.

At the human contact, Gwen spun around to face her and Rose was momentarily worried about Gwen turning her back to Vora. But the Empress was still frozen where she stood, some mix of fear and hatred swirling in her dark eyes at Gwen's haunting prediction. Rose quickly moved her attention back to Gwen, and took a sharp intake of cold air.

The golden light of the vortex was now streaming from Gwen's eyes...and into Alice's.

One silent second later and Gwen staggered backwards, her eyes back to their usual dark chocolate colour – all traces of the vortex gone.

Alice's eyes, on the other hand were glowing a blinding gold as she turned to Rose. She blinked, and the shining light was pushed back so you could see her blue eyes, but the vortex was also visible – just dancing behind her pupils. But Rose knew that it wouldn't be long before the vortex fought its way to the forefront of her brain and overtook her just as it had for Gwen.

*

Suddenly, Vora seemed to regain her sense and started stalking forwards again, her eyes clamped on Gwen. 'I will not die, you lying insect of a human.' She snarled.

Thinking quickly, Rose changed the setting on the sonic screwdriver. 'Cover your ears.' She ordered quietly as Gwen and Alice gladly obliged. A high pitched noise emitted across the room and the Voradon Empress' eyes grew impossibly wide and she fell backwards, a crumpled heap on the floor.

Rose shoved the screwdriver back in her pocket. 'We need to find The Doctor and Jack; she won't be unconscious for long. It's just a setting I remembered The Doctor using.' She told them, looking around furtively.

'Rose!' The cry came from below where they were standing.

'Let's go.' Rose muttered, charging off to the other side of the room and searching frantically for some stairs that went downwards. Anything to reach The Doctor who had so desperately called out for her.

**Another slight cliffhanger there – sorry about that! Please review, to be honest, I don't think this is a really bad story and the amount of reviews is simply dismal. Please just tell us what you think, we can take constructive criticism! X =D**


	12. Skeletons in the Closet

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Please enjoy this story and please review! :) This is by XTimeGirlX and me, BananaBabe903! But THIS time, I wrote this! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... I think... no matter what the dancing bananas in my head may tell me... repeat after me... "I do not own--YES I DO!!!" LOL no I don't.  


* * *

**

Rose, Gwen, and Alice ran as fast as they could until they reached the room they heard the yelling from. They threw open the door and saw Jack and the Doctor hanging from chains above a large, bubbling, brew pot with skeletons surrounding them, holding axes and pitchforks, a wicked and malicious smile stretched onto their bones.

"Who the hell are _they_?" cried Alice in dismay.

Gwen gave her a tight, bitter smile. "The Voradon. The lost soldiers of the Great Time War. The lost soldiers of Vora."

"But when you were, eh, possessed, you said we'd win. So, it's all good, right?" Alice whispered in reply.

Gwen shook her head. "No. That doesn't mean that at all. Time isn't from point a to point b, it's more of a circle," she explained.

"How are we going to save them?" asked Alice, meek and quite afraid. If there was anything she was afraid of as a child, she'd been afraid of the dead.

Suddenly, a horrible screeching came from inside the large room, or cave. "Come, girls. We will not hurt you and we know you are there. Better to come by will than force." The voice sounded terrible familiar. First, it started as a screeching, but slowly is morphed into a voice Rose knew quite well.

"We have to go," Rose admitted. The girls walked cautiously into the cave to see Jack and the Doctor looking at them with silent pleas.

The skeleton calling to them Rose thought looked familiar. Of course, it's quite difficult to say that a skeleton could look familiar, but Rose looked at it like one looked at a lover, or an enemy.

Suddenly, Rose let out a gasp. "Oh my God. You're not a skeleton!" she shrieked at the skeleton that had been talking. "You sound jus' like 'im too!" she cried.

The skeleton's smile stretched even wider. "Oh yes, Rose. Come here, Rose. Come here," he begged. "Please, Rose. I need you. I'm sorry."

"Rose, who is that?" asked Gwen.

"An old boyfriend… his name is Jimmy Stone," Rose slowly said, breathy. "Can't you see him? He's right there! A bunch of gray-brown hair, intense blue eyes… flesh and bones…" her eyes got a misty look and Gwen had to pinch her. Rose shook her head back and forth disbelieving.

"But—but you left me. You just _dumped _me after I dropped out of University to live with you. We were gonna live forever!" Rose cried.

"Rose, calm down. That's not Jimmy Stone. It's just a skeleton!" Alice proclaimed.

"No, its not!" Rose protested. "Can't you see? Righ' there, John Andrew Stone!"

What they didn't know was that all Rose could see was Jimmy Stone, while Gwen and Alice saw the bloodthirsty skeleton in front of them.

"Rose, don't get near 'im!" Gwen commanded. She took a step forward to stop Rose when another skeleton transformed right in front of her eyes.

"'Ello, Gwen," he said.

"Rhys?" Gwen whispered. Tears filled her eyes. "Rhys, is that you?" but she shook her head. "It's an illusion, Gwen! That's not you, Rhys!"

The skeleton's features on his face grew suddenly very sad. "But it _is _me, Rose… and, and I'm sorry. I am so sorry for leaving you… I—I was scared and jealous, but it won't happen again, Gwen," he pleaded.

"Gwen, Rose, stop! There's no Rhys or Jimmy Stone! It's just an illusion!" Alice cried.

Suddenly, two more skeletons advanced towards her and changed faces. One was male, one female, and both looked a bit like Alice.

"Hello, Alice," the female said. She had carrot-red hair that waved around her face like a halo and hazel eyes. She had a definite Scottish accent.

The male next to her had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He had his arm wrapped around the female's shoulders. "Hello, Alice," he said, smiling sadly. He had a London accent.

Alice was about to ask who they were, but she soon realized and choked on her own words. "M-mum? D-dad?" she rasped.

Her mother nodded sadly. "Hello, love. I am so sorry for what happened. You were too young to remember, but we had to drop you off. Instead of 'marrying properly' like mum and dad wanted us to, we eloped. They couldn't know we had you before our marriage… we decided instead of abortion, we would just give you up to a family who would love you…"

"I understand," Alice whispered, eyes full of tears.

"Come here, sweetheart," her dad replied, holding out his arms. "Come give your old dad a hug."

"I really understand now," rasped Alice. She blinked and the tears flew down her face. "You're skeletons in our closets'. Jimmy Stone is Rose's, Rhys is Gwen's, and mum and dad are mine." Her voice flew a little higher at the end of the sentence, like she was trying not to uncontrollably sob.

Alice cast a look at the Doctor, who gave her a relieved look in her face. She whipped her head around to face her fake mum and dad. "No matter how much I want to believe it, my mum and dad are _dead_. They are gone. _You _can _never _be my family! _Never!_" And with that last "never", she threw her head back and a golden light erupted from her body and knocked all the skeletons to the ground.

Rose and Gwen, about to hug their skeletons stopped as they saw their fake fantasy crumble in ashes at the ground.

"Now," Alice whispered with a heavy gasp. "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! WE HAVE A LOT OF AUTHOR ALERTS, BUT EVEN A "GOOD JOB" WILL DO!!!**


	13. Shimmer

**Heloo everyone, XTimeGirlX is back! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please REVIEW! Because can I just say, it takes quite a bit of work for me and BananaBabe to string this together what with messaging across the time difference, exchanging plot ideas and plans and so on. We're putting a lot of effort in here, so please tell us what you think! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not a cookie! Tee hee, I like that saying 'not a cookie' – Hm....maybe it's an English thing. =D**

**Chapter 11**

*****

Suddenly, before Rose's eyes, Jimmy Stone faded away and she saw for real what he really was. A skeleton – nothing but a freaky skeleton that was laid, unmoving on the floor. Not Jimmy Stone, not ever. He was gone, run off to America the last she'd heard. He wasn't coming back, and he wasn't sorry for leaving her; she knew that, deep down. He'd never wanted her.

It was much the same for Gwen. The figure before her gradually began to look less and less like Rhys before all she could see was the skeleton. Nothing more. Rhys didn't want her back, he never would after what she'd done....after what _they'd_ done. She glanced at Jack with tears in her eyes, only to be infuriated by his sympathetic eyes. She didn't need his sympathy, she didn't want it.

'Rose, what are you doing?' The Doctor asked as she began frantically fiddling with the settings on the sonic screwdriver.

Rose looked up at him briefly before looking back down at the device. 'Trying to find a setting to get you down from there....which will work?'

The Doctor's face grew grave as he looked down at her from where he was hanging, she was trying so desperately to free him....it almost broke his heart. She'd always been like this....so fiery, so determined. He smiled slightly. She was _his_ Rose. His amazing, fantastic and utterly brilliant Rose. And if he ever got out of this mess, he was going to tell her.

'I'm sorry, Rose....I'm so sorry.'

Rose had heard that sentence before, way too many times. The apologetic tone rung in her ears, making her heart rate race. She stopped dead and looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful. 'What d'ya mean? Why are you sorry?'

'What's going on?' Gwen asked, panicking at the fear in Rose's voice.

'Yeah, what's wrong, Rose? Doctor?' Alice added, massaging her head.

The Doctor frowned at her. 'Are you alright, Alice?' He asked her, momentarily distracted from Rose's attempts to free him and Jack.

'I'm fine.' Alice replied, putting her hand back at her side....her head hurt so much. It ached like it never had, as though her brain had suddenly grown too big and her head was too small to accommodate it.

'You've absorbed the vortex.......how did you all get here? I didn't think you'd be able to find us. How on earth did you manage to fly the TARDIS?'

Rose stopped The Doctor's questions in their tracks. 'No time for explanations, tell me how I get you out of there!' She exclaimed, frustrated.

The Doctor sighed, glancing up at his chained hands. 'It's no use, Rose. These are Proprios Chains – that means they won't break until the person that made them is dead.'

Jack beside him grimaced. 'And three guesses who made them.'

'Vora.' Gwen muttered, her voice filled with dread as Rose's eyes widened and she glanced behind her in the direction of the room where the Voradon Empress still lay unconscious. But not for long.

'So....we gotta kill these Voradon things? How?' Rose asked, feeling at a complete loss of what to do. She'd never had to do something so crucial without The Doctor before. And it scared her, scared the life out of her if she was honest.

'The Voradon are a bit like the Ood in the way their minds are linked. They feed information off each other which is useful most of the time. Except when people want to kill them.'

Alice frowned, not completely liking the talk of murder. She'd come with them in the hope of excitement, of adventure. Not this....not to kill an alien race. 'Why do they have to be killed?'

The Doctor turned his eyes on her, his expression clearly apologetic. 'I'm sorry, Alice, I'm so sorry. But they're trying to eat a whole level five planet. That's illegal in every section of the Shadow Proclamation. They have to be stopped, and this is the only way.'

'And I don't particularly like the idea of staying in these chains for eternity, either.' Jack added, looking up at them with a disgruntled look on his face.

Alice nodded and sighed quietly as Rose continued on. 'So how do we kill 'em then, Doctor?'

'Like I said, their minds are linked....but so is their life source. It's all linked to the Empress – kill her, and you kill them. It's like with a lot of alien races, their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness.'

Gwen's eyes widened. 'Kill.....' She murmured, also looking back to the door and remembering the sheer terror that had run through her looking at the Empress Vora; she was terrifying. 'Her? You want us to kill her? How on earth are we supposed to do that?!'

There was silence then, hanging in the thick atmosphere like the sword of Damocles. Only Rose caught The Doctor eyes flicker regretfully to Alice's slightly shimmering eyes and it was then she knew. Only the vortex was powerful enough.....but there was only so much extent to which you could wield its power......how long was it before Alice cracked?

**Apologies for the cliffhanger there! Hope you liked it anyway and please review! And also, please check out my Songfic competition! After the success of B's, I decided to launch my own but with a bit of a difference. Please go to my profile to find out more! X =D**


End file.
